


where i want to be

by 2pork



Series: 5 things and you [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Diet Angst, DongPaca cameo, First Dates, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 23:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12310479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2pork/pseuds/2pork
Summary: Jihoon has too many thoughts, and Woojin keeps getting caught in the moment.(Five times they are too dramatic for their own good, and one surprise that isn't much of a surprise in retrospect.)





	where i want to be

1.

 

“It'll have to be melodrama. I won't stand for anything else,” says Jihoon, his tone leaving no room for argument.

The sun is only just setting, flooding Woojin’s dorm room with vibrant shades of orange. Jihoon is lying on his stomach, practice sheets and notes spread across the floor beside him, and the warm light washes over him like a blessing. He turns his face up at Woojin, every line and plane of him glowing in a way that steals the breath from Woojin’s lungs, the words from his tongue.

“ _Woojinnie_.” Jihoon clicks his tongue impatiently, slapping his hand on the floor in a bid for attention, and the magic—isn’t gone, exactly, but it’s floundering.

Woojin rolls his eyes. “Fine. Are we writing a script for this or ad libbing?”

“ _You_ might need a script.”

“The hell I do, I ad lib just fine,” Woojin huffs.

“If you say so,” says Jihoon doubtfully. “We should at least make an outline though.”

Woojin watches as Jihoon pulls out a notebook and pencil from his backpack before plopping back on his stomach, jotting down the date and the words ' _First Fight_ ❤' as neatly as he can. Probably the only legible things in that notebook.

Jihoon peers up at him, still hunched over the near-empty page. There’s a mischievous lilt to his lips, like he’s about to say something outrageous, and he knows precisely how Woojin is going to react. “What do you think? Do you want to cheat on me?”

Woojin's eyes widen. “No?!” he chokes out, scowling as Jihoon giggles into his hand.

“Right. I guess no one would believe it since we only started dating two weeks ago.” He taps one end of the pen on his temple thoughtfully.

“... It's not unheard of,” admits Woojin, though it pains him to. “I'm just saying I'd never do it.”

Jihoon nods and scratches ‘cheating possible but unlikely’ into the page.

Woojin averts his gaze and leans back against the side of the bed. “What kind of guy would cheat on _you_ anyway?” he mumbles, storm clouds on his face at the very idea.

Jihoon buries his head in his arms. The tips of his ears are a bright pink. “Shut uuup, are you even listening to yourself?” he groans. “How can you say things like _that_ so seriously?”

“Well, it’s true,” insists Woojin, jaw clenched. “You deserve someone who’ll take care of you, and I’m not just gonna sit here and watch you be cheated on by some dick.”

“ _Fortunately_ , no dicks will be cheating on me, because I already have a _very caring boyfriend_ who’d do something like stage a fake fight just because I asked.” Jihoon peeks at him from the gaps between his fingers and grimaces. “Now shut up and help me with this outline.”

 

“Okay, you know what? I can’t keep looking this idiot in the face like this. I’m leaving.” Jihoon harrumphs and swings his legs over the bench, ostensibly to storm away from their little friend gathering, but instead he only stomps his feet in place several times.

Woojin slaps his hands on the table and snarls, “Don’t you walk away from me, Park Jihoon!” Clambering on top of the table and making a grab for the other’s arm, he hauls Jihoon back to face him and meets tear-filled eyes.

Woojin’s brain shuts down. Oh shit, he thinks. He _knows_ , they’ve talked about this, it’s all in the outline even, but it’s one thing to see _‘I’ll cry or something’_ written down in chicken scratch, and it’s another to actually see Jihoon shed tears because—Jihoon is crying? Because of something Woojin did? (Or technically hadn’t done, but that’s not the point.)

It rattles him.

For long enough that Jihoon needs to kick his leg and jolt him back to the moment. “ _Ow_ —uh… u-um…” What was the next part?

“ _Let me explain_ ,” Jihoon hisses.

“Let me explain!” he cries, but _what is he explaining?!_

At his lost expression, Jihoon swipes a hand over his own face and mutters, “We should’ve done a rehearsal…”

“Sorry,” Woojin whispers back.

 

(Outside their quiet exchange, Jisung screeches, “Is _no one_ explaining?!”

“No, they are _not_ breaking up, please shut your face,” Daehwi says maybe a little too venomously to Guanlin, who may or may not have asked something to that effect.

Sungwoon shakes his head and sighs, “Kids,” under his breath, as if he hadn’t been chanting ‘fight, fight, fight’ just seconds ago.)

 

2.

 

When Jinyoung opens his door at past 2 in the morning, Jihoon can see the concern on his face warring with the temptation to slam the door shut and pretend nothing happened. He feels bad for showing up at an odd hour, to Jinyoung for being a disturbance, and to Woojin for leaving him behind at their new apartment without a word.

The thing is, he ponders, as Jinyoung blinks at him blearily and asks in a rough voice, “Hyung, did something happen?”—the thing is that nothing happened. There’s no sudden cooling in affection, no revelation of intolerable habits, no argument that chased him out of their shared space. Nothing. And it’s driving Jihoon crazy, because can relationships really be this peaceful?

“Hyung, nothing about your relationship with Woojin-hyung is peaceful,” Jinyoung answers with dead eyes.

“But we never fight!” he whines.

“If you guys fought any more than you already do, I wouldn’t hesitate to bash my head against the nearest wall.”

Jihoon is the one ready to bash his own head against the wall because Jinyoung just _doesn’t understand._ “But those weren’t real fights, Jinyoungie! Half of them were planned beforehand because Woojin is so fucking nice that we can’t even fight without him giving in after five seconds!” He digs his fingers into his thighs, frustrated and a little bit afraid. “What if he… what if he’s just going along with this whole dating thing, Jinyoungie? What if I’ve just been pushing him around this whole time?”

Jinyoung gazes at him blankly for a long while, and then he steps aside and gestures Jihoon in. “We shouldn’t talk about this at the door.”

Once seated comfortably against the familiar couch, Jihoon jokes, “What, nothing to offer your guest?”

“You literally just moved out, hyung. If you want something, make it yourself.”

“Haha, maybe I will then.” The smile on Jihoon’s lips fades gradually and he sits in a daze. Jinyoung plops down next to him and bumps his shoulder, like he usually did when Jihoon would come home upset about work.

But this isn’t supposed to be home for Jihoon anymore. He has a new place, with Woojin, and yet that apartment doesn’t feel like home either. He imagines Woojin waking up alone in a cold bed and hates himself a bit.

“You’re overthinking,” says Jinyoung, eyes carefully studying Jihoon’s face.

“Am I?”

“Aren’t you always?” Jinyoung shoots back. “What are you afraid of, hyung?”

What is Jihoon afraid of? So many things. That he’d somehow strong-armed Woojin into a relationship the other doesn’t know how to get out of because he’s stupidly nice. That he’s taking advantage of Woojin’s kindness even now. That Woojin will get tired of Jihoon’s antics and break things off.

Though perhaps that would be for the best, since he’ll at least know that breaking up is what Woojin wants and not something Jihoon is forcing on him. But at the same time… “I don’t want him to leave me,” he admits, and maybe if he says it quietly enough, the inevitable feeling will go away. “I’m scared that the years we’ve been best friends won’t be enough to keep him next to me when he finds out he deserves something better.”

“This sounds,” Jinyoung says thoughtfully, “like something you should be discussing with Woojin-hyung.” He moves closer and snakes an arm around Jihoon to tug his head down to Jinyoung’s shoulder. “But if you want to know what I think, I think you’re not the only one scared, hyung. Maybe Woojin-hyung has his own reasons for giving in so much, but we can’t guess at them. You have to give him a chance to tell you what they are.”

Jihoon mulls this over, but before he could get too deep into it, he hears a voice from his old bedroom. “Do you have someone over?” he asks.

Jinyoung only has enough time to look sheepish before Daehwi comes barging out of the room, half-yelling, “Calm down, hyung, he’s probably just out for a walk—plenty of people walk at 2AM! He might have developed that habit recently! I can ask Jinyoung-hyung if you…” Daehwi stops at the kitchen-slash-living room, blinking at the two people on the couch in confusion. “Oh, Jihoon-hyung, you’re here?”

There’s a tinny voice (most likely Woojin’s) bursting out of the phone Daehwi is holding to his ear, to which he responds, “Yes, I’m at their apartment,” before doing a double take. “Oh no, should I not have said that?” he worries, turning to Jihoon apprehensively.

Jihoon shakes his head, mustering up just enough energy to smile at him. “It’s okay,” he says. “Sorry for bothering the two of you so early.”

 

Woojin bangs on the door a little too loudly at 3AM and Daehwi hurries to let him in before the neighbors could come out and complain. “Hyung, why are you so noisy everywhere you go?” Daehwi grouses as he closes the door with a near inaudible snick.

“Is he still here?” Woojin gasps out, and Jihoon can see the little droplets of sweat trickling down to the collar of his damp shirt. He must’ve run here, Jihoon realizes, feeling an odd stab of guilt.

So he says, “I’m here, Woojinnie,” stepping out into the hall.

Woojin swings around as soon as he hears his voice, instantly bright with relief at finding him. “There you are!” he exclaims.

 _Why did you leave?_ Jihoon waits for him to ask, but he doesn’t. Instead, Woojin stays where he is and watches Jihoon without speaking, silent except for the heavy breaths from exertion. He holds out a hand and smiles at Jihoon.

“Please come home and let’s try to sleep.” Woojin’s hand doesn’t waver, though Jihoon knows how tiring it is to be kept waiting. His gaze is soft, tender and understanding, and when Jihoon touches the tips of his fingers to Woojin’s palm, Woojin shifts so that Jihoon’s cold hand is wrapped firmly in his own.

Jihoon looks down, watches Woojin’s thumb brush gently over the back of his hand, and so much of… of _something_ wells up in his lungs, in his heart, up his throat. It’s too much.

He sends Jinyoung a panicked glance and receives calm reassurance. _You’re not the only one scared, hyung._

He shuts his eyes briefly. And when he opens them again, it’s to Woojin, tired and weighed down by sleep, but still here. Still looking after him, still running to where he is. He thinks of the apartment they have to get back to and how foreign it was when they started unpacking. And he thinks of filling the place up with the little trinkets that make up their lives, little memories of every day they’ll be making that place a home.

He squeezes Woojin’s hand and hopes it tells Woojin, _I’m sorry for worrying you_. “Yeah. Let’s go home.”

Jihoon needs to talk to him about his fears, his hopes, his need to know that being with Jihoon is something that Woojin wants, but those can wait. They have a lot of time ahead of them.

 

(Later that morning, several neighbors knock on Jinyoung’s door wondering if he knows where the disruptions from earlier originated. When he notices that they’re asking everyone on the floor, he very politely disclaims any knowledge, bows as they turn towards another apartment, and shuts the door.

Yes, he’s very sure that nothing happened.)

 

3.

 

“What do you _mean_ you’ve never been on a date?!”

The look Daehwi gives him is a mixture of aghast and disappointed, and it’s, to Woojin’s dismay, mirrored by both Youngmin and Donghyun. He starts to wonder if not asking Jihoon on a date sooner is, perhaps, a mistake.

Daehwi seems to read something on his face, and rises to his feet in… outrage? Disbelief? Outraged disbelief? “Hyung! It’s been…” There’s a long pause as Daehwi mentally counts, and then gasps at the result he comes to. “Nearly _two years_ since you started dating? Nine months since you gave up on separate apartments and moved in together! Some other couple could’ve had four babies given that same amount of time, and _you never thought to ask Jihoon-hyung on a single date_? No wonder he had a crisis of feelings when you started living together!”

Woojin is about to object to this, and then remembered that giving birth to multiple babies at once is, in fact, possible. And then he’s about to object to Jihoon’s 'crisis of feelings’ but figures that Daehwi may be onto something. “He could have asked me too,” he points out instead. “Anyway, I obviously thought about it. I asked him out, didn’t I?”

“Yes,” Donghyun agrees, at the same time Youngmin says, “After almost two years, yeah.”

Daehwi only hums, as if he doesn’t quite want to accept it.

Sucks for him, Woojin thinks smugly.

Until Daehwi adds, “Okay, but... why are you taking Guanlin along?” and...

Well. He has _plans._

 

“I suddenly regret agreeing to this,” Jihoon declares as they stand in front of their destination.

Guanlin smiles down at Jihoon with immense fondness and says, “I’m sure you’ll do well, hyung! And if anything happens, I’ll be on the ground waiting to catch you.”

Woojin frowns. “I suddenly regret bringing you here,” he tells Guanlin, ignoring Jihoon’s snickers. “And we don’t need you to be ‘waiting to catch’ Jihoon, we need you focused on getting a good shot. Got it?”

“Roger.” Guanlin raises his camera with a determined nod. “I’ll get the best shot so you can get today over with quickly, hyung.”

At this, the stopper that had been steadfastly keeping Jihoon’s amusement at bay must’ve gone flying because he practically collapses with laughter. Woojin shoots him an exasperated glare, before turning to Guanlin. He raises a finger with each succeeding point. “Listen here, kid. Firstly, today is a date between Jihoon and me. Secondly, it’ll be over when I take Jihoon back to our apartment. Not even then! It’ll be over when I say it’s over. I have _plans_.”

Jihoon’s laughter peters out and he gapes at Woojin in surprise, red tinging his cheeks.

… Not exactly the plans Woojin has in mind, but he can adjust.

They spend an uncomfortable amount of time blushing at each other, and they should probably get inside as soon as possible if they know what’s good for them and their first impressions, but… Woojin would cancel every single plan he ever made in his whole life if he could just stare at Jihoon like this.

_Snap!_

“That’s cute, hyungs,” Guanlin chirps. “Do you want me to take more photos?”

Woojin steps back quickly, shaking his head to clear his thoughts. “No,” he says. To Guanlin? To himself, because he honest to god needs to chill? “No. _Nope._ No, we need to catch our schedule, and we’re going to reenact Mufasa’s death scene today or I’ll push Jihoon off a real cliff myself.”

“Wow, thanks for the love.” Jihoon rolls his eyes, but his lips are twitching upwards anyway. “I still don’t think the teacher will agree to it, but let’s go make their life hell until they do.”

“Fighting!” Guanlin takes another shot of them posing dramatically outside the building, and then follows the two inside.

 

(Guanlin zooms in just as Woojin stares into Jihoon’s distressed face with menace. “Long… live… the king,” Woojin sneers, and Guanlin narrowly stops himself from dropping the camera and clapping.

The instructor stands watching all three of them, arms akimbo, wondering why this is her life.)

 

4.

 

Jihoon has a tendency to run away from things that make him uncomfortable. His immediate family know this well from having lived through his childhood, and all of his friends are aware of it too after everything they’ve been through at school. Probably the most familiar with his tendency is Woojin, who had even followed him to his hideaways several times despite knowing the person causing Jihoon discomfort was him.

This time, however, Jihoon is determined to get away from him. Not forever, but long enough to come to terms with why Woojin has been trying to sound him out for something purposely vague.

“How would you feel if someone dropped a bomb on you?” Woojin asks one day over breakfast, shrugging exaggeratedly at Jihoon when he only gets an incredulous look instead of an answer. “Like, not a real bomb, but a super big surprise that might—change your life? A whole 360-degree turn.”

“A 360-degree turn would bring my life back where it started.”

Woojin dismisses his error and levels Jihoon with an expectant look. “So?”

“So…” Jihoon trails off, unsure how to answer. This seems a hell of a lot bigger than Woojin’s casual way of asking makes it out to be. He glances at the clock on their kitchen wall and contemplates whether he has enough time to give a serious and well thought out answer. Probably not. “I’ll get back to you on this,” he says and shuffles away as subtly as he can manage. (Not very.)

 

He texts Woojin that he’s meeting Jinyoung for lunch, and agrees to do overtime at work. The next day he meets Seongwoo at a cafe. The day after that, he gets barbecue with Daniel. The day after _that_ , he even hunts down Jaehwan’s busking spot and prays he makes it back to his office before lunch break ends.

It’s always close to midnight when he comes home, after Woojin has been asleep for hours at the very edge of the bed, one push away from falling off. Settling into the large space Woojin leaves him makes his heart ache with longing and he lies awake until dawn.

In the mornings, he stays under the covers until the last possible moment, only crawling out after Woojin calls out, “I’m leaving now!” and clicks the front door shut.

It’s wearing him out, this new routine of avoidance, that he’s running away from Woojin again after sticking to him like a barnacle for years. What exactly is he hoping to achieve by trying to escape from his one source of comfort? At this point, his head is too fuzzy for him to answer with any certainty.

Jihoon hasn’t slept in days. He can barely keep down his meals because of the heaviness in his gut. And he really, _really_ just wants to spend a day cuddled up to Woojin.

“That’s telling,” Jisung comments, spooning ice cream into his mouth. “Isn’t it telling? It’s telling _me_ something, that’s for sure.”

Minhyun nods vacantly as he chews on his unexpectedly tough bacon sandwich.

Jihoon had decided to meet both of them today since they work in the same area, and also because they seem like they’d give reliable advice, but so far he’s not seeing it. “What is it telling you, hyung?”

“It’s telling me that you need to sit down and talk.”

This is sounding remarkably like the advice Jinyoung had given him months ago. “And, um, if I’m not ready to do that?”

Jisung smiles at him and reaches over to pat his head. “I trust that Woojin sees that and has been giving you space.”

“He has…” Jihoon frowns. So much space. _Too_ much even. “I think I’m going through withdrawal, actually.” When was the last time they touched that wasn’t Woojin accidentally socking him in the stomach in his sleep?

“Then it’s about time you do something about it, hm?”

Jihoon ducks his head and waits for the two to finish their meals.

Woojin really hasn’t been asking him anything lately, is so careful not to be too much of anything around him, but maybe that’s not what Jihoon needs. They _should_ talk, so that he can understand what Woojin wants from him, and so he can stop running away like a coward. _I’ve been selfish again_. His eyes burn at the thought.

“Let’s go?” Minhyun says as he claps a hand on Jihoon’s shoulder.

“Okay.” Jihoon stands and his vision swims, causing him to stumble if not for Minhyun being quick to catch him.

Jisung hurries to his side. “Are you okay?” he asks urgently.

Jihoon pauses, pursing his lips until he feels steadier on his feet, and answers, “Yes, hyung. It might just be the lack of sleep.”

Both Jisung and Minhyun continue to hang onto his arms in case he falls again, so he pulls away to show them he’s fine. “Don’t worry, I’ll leave work earlier today and get some rest at home,” he reassures them.

 

Though in the end, even that is out of his hands.

 

(wanna chat sans sausages, _9 members online_

 **single parent:** so...

 **single parent** : that happened

 **main everything:** did he visit upon u 2?

 **ceo:** can we not talk about jihoonie like he’s your ancestor’s spirit?

 **main everything:** nah

 **ceo:** but he did have lunch with me and jisung-hyung.

 **swaglin:** lunch?

 **daliet:** you guys too?

 **romeong:** we had a lunch date on tuesday

 **swaglin:** date???

 **daliet:** wednesday for me

 **cloudintern:** ehh

 **cloudintern:** he asked to meet me tomorrow if that counts

 **swaglin:** whats happening????

 

wanna chat, _10 members online_

 **one tooth:** jihoon collapsed at work

 **one tooth:** i’m taking him home for now so if you can’t contact us

 **one tooth:** that’s where we’ll be)

 

5.

 

Woojin is long overdue for his own crisis of feelings, but he slips into this new realization the way he did when he discovered his feelings for Jihoon. A slow dawning, where any number of possible futures that he could have becomes clear to him with every second. And each of those seconds, all of those futures, he wants to spend with Jihoon.

He’s so immersed in this vision that he already has a ring in his pocket, has promises of help from his friends secured, has even cornered Jihoon once to see how he might feel about it, before he realizes that Jihoon isn’t responding to his question how he’d planned.

Jihoon recoiling from him midway through the attempt, backing away with wide, agitated eyes… he doesn’t want to see that again. So he waits.

While Jihoon skips out on their lunch meetings, while he puts in more hours than he needs to at work, while he avoids meeting Woojin’s eyes at home and doesn’t walk with him to the door in the mornings, Woojin tells himself _it’s okay_. This is a phase. Didn’t Jihoon do this all the time when they were kids? When it gets too bad, if it goes on too long, Woojin will do something about it. Maybe switch around the locks on the bedroom door so he can trap Jihoon inside.

He thinks it won’t go too far. He _hopes_ it won’t go too far. And then his coworker waves him over one afternoon and says, “Hey. You got a call about your… cousin? Passing out at work?”

“My cousin?” he echoes blankly.

“It was a Park Jihoon, I think. You never mentioned any brothers so I figured it wasn’t your immediate family,” she explains. “They need you to pick him up when you have time, but they have beds in their office clinic so there’s no rush.”

_Jihoon?_

“I… I have to go get him. Can you tell the boss?” Woojin doesn’t wait for an answer. He picks up his things and runs.

 

They’re in the bedroom now with Jihoon tucked securely on Woojin’s side of the bed. Their phones are on the bedside table, and Woojin’s is blowing up with messages from their group chat that he’ll have to look at later, but at the moment he has a more pressing issue in front of him.

Jihoon is sleeping deeply, unnaturally pale under the artificial light of the room. He leans over to smooth the hair off his forehead, and then slips under the covers next to him. It’s a bit of a dangerous position that can send him crashing to the floor with one wrong move, but he’d also be that much faster to get anything Jihoon may need when he wakes up.

As soon as he’s settled on the bed, half-sitting up against the headboard, Jihoon curls into him, tucking his head against Woojin’s chest.

“Look at you,” Woojin whispers, studying Jihoon’s face intently and caressing the skin under his closed eyes. “You’re so tired.”

Perhaps now isn’t the right time to ask his question. Perhaps in a few months, with more frequent hinting, Jihoon will figure it out himself. That what Woojin wants the most is all the time that Jihoon can give him.

He can wait to ask for this.

But for how long?

 

-

 

+1 Year Later

 

Woojin wakes Jihoon just as the sun rises and bundles him out of bed and into a small rowboat, careful not to wake the rest of their friends on their way out of the cabin. Once Jihoon is safe in the middle of the seat and not in danger of tipping over the side or accidentally capsizing the boat, he rows them a bit far from shore.

Jihoon can only stare, still swaddled in blankets, because they never planned this part of the outing. The sun has already risen, so they obviously aren't out in the middle of the lake to watch that. Are they going fishing? He checks the tiny boat for equipment, but there's none. Finally he squints at Woojin's inexplicably pleased face. “Why are we here?”

Woojin flashes him a grin. “Park Jihoon,” he begins, “I brought you out here while you were sleepy and unsuspecting because I know you value your privacy. And also so you can't escape.”

The last sentence fills Jihoon with dread. “Woojin, what—”

“We've known each other since high school and have gone through so many things together,” Woojin forges on with a speech that sounds rehearsed. “There have been times that we've pushed each other away, but we worked through all those bumps as best friends and... as boyfriends…” Woojin clears his throat, visibly flustered at this point.

“Woojinnie…” Jihoon murmurs, feeling a bit faint. “What is this? Are you...?” He holds out a trembling hand, which Woojin takes, and Jihoon basks in the warmth despite the cold air surrounding them.

Woojin reaches behind him with his free hand and brings out a small box, placing it carefully into Jihoon's palm. “Jihoon, I know you know where this is going,” he says, more candidly, and sounding a lot more nervous than he did earlier. “I was trying to ask you months ago. Please don't run from me this time.”

Jihoon huffs, impressed in spite of himself. “Doing this in the middle of a lake was a smart plan,” he admits.

“It was Seongwoo-hyung's idea. But never mind him,” Woojin says, the hand still holding Jihoon's tightening its grip. “I'm going to ask now. Don't... jump in the water.”

Jihoon splutters out, “I'm not going to—” before noticing the teasing grin Woojin is sporting. “You ass! Go ahead and ask! I'm not going to run.” He looks away, at the lake surface, at the trees, at the mountains in the distance, and takes a deep breath to calm himself. He meets Woojin's eyes. “I won't run... I’m ready,” he says, and finds that he really is.

Woojin gives him a tense smile, but his eyes sparkle with happiness that Jihoon very much wants to protect. He asks, “Park Jihoon… will you…”

 

(“No! We missed it!” Seongwoo cries from the shore, staring at the no doubt romantic moment happening in the middle of the lake.

“Hyung, it was your idea?” Guanlin points out.

“I didn't think he would do it at hell o'clock in the morning!”

Daniel laughs, “There’s only one boat anyway. We couldn’t have been there to watch even if we wanted to.”

Seongwoo clenches his fist. “That’s true,” he admits grudgingly, but adds with a hint of a promise that sounds a lot like a threat, “ _Next time_ , though…”)

**Author's Note:**

> "...help me with the monthly car payments?"  
> Jihoon opens the suspiciously luxurious box and gasps. Car keys. "Of course I will, Park Woojin!"  
> And then he punches Woojin out of the boat, because wtf, right?
> 
> -
> 
> Let me know what you think in a comment!


End file.
